


Make Your Heart Tremble

by riots



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Cat/Human Hybrids, Consensual, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris just wishes that maybe someday, someone will look past the tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Heart Tremble

The ship is smaller than Kris had expected. He has to duck his head when he follows Joonmyun down the narrow corridor, and he feels vaguely stifled by the dingy hall. The tips of his ears brush up against the ceiling and he holds his tail close to his body. “This is your bunk,” Joonmyun tells him, slapping a button on the wall. The door slides aside to reveal a tiny, cramped room, barely enough space for a bunk and a desk. This may have been a mistake, one filled with sleepless nights and his feet hanging off the end of the bed. “Don't worry,” Joonmyun says. “You'll fit. Jongin does, with room to spare.” He pats Kris' elbow and Kris' tail flicks in annoyance. “We're not used to people your size on the ship.”

Of course, Joonmyun, who is slight and a good half a foot smaller than Kris, has no problem fitting in a ship like this. “It's fine,” Kris says, because it's a bit late to be backing out now, isn't it? He could've asked about accommodations before he'd signed up, but it's so rare that he even gets a job offer that he decided not to worry about the details. “I've had worse.” Still, he feels clumsy and over-sized on the _Lady's Luck_ , especially when compared to her captain, Joonmyun, who moves with the ease of years of familiarity with these corridors.

“It's your own space, at least,” Joonmyun says, and then he takes a step back, gesturing down the hall. “Shall we continue?”

Joonmyun gives him a thorough tour, from the much more spacious guest quarters, through the mess hall, the recreation spaces, the storage deck, and finally ending with the bridge. “She's not much,” Joonmyun says, “but she's home.” He's a very cheerful man, Kris is finding. He wears his uniform carefully buttoned up all the way to his throat, and his hair is tousled in a way that seems entirely stylized.

Home indeed. For the next two years, the _Lady Luck_ will be Kris' home too. He looks at the chair in front of the navigation console and smiles a little. That's his, now. “Looks pretty good to me.”

“Hey, boss, I've got a couple of suits that say they booked for the trip out to Tyche, but I've got no paperwork on – ” The small man stops dead, no more than a few inches from Kris' chest, and peers up at him. He can't be any taller than Joonmyun and his eyes are sharp, his lips bowed. “Huh,” he says. “Didn't know they made cats as big as you.” Kris flushes, ears twitching down. The man ignores the slow lash of Kris' tail and looks past him, at Joonmyun. “Didn't know you were in need of a little _company_ , captain. Bit big for a ship cat, don't you think?”

Joonmyun remains unruffled. “Jongdae,” he says, “Meet our new navigator, Kris Wu.”

“He's a cat,” Jongdae says slowly. He narrows his eyes at Kris' tail like it's something dangerous.

“Feline hybrid,” Kris corrects, and he grimaces. He really should be used to this kind of reaction by now, but somehow, people don't ever get tired of it. Apparently it's hard to believe that someone with pointed ears and a tail can do anything, well. Productive.

Jongdae shrugs a shoulder. “Cat,” he says again. He glances past him to Joonmyun again.

“He was the most qualified,” Joonmyun says placidly. “I'm sure having a tail has little to do with how well he can navigate.”

“Uh huh.” Jongdae pushes past Kris and shoves the tablet in his hand under Joonmyun's nose. “So these guys, no paperwork but they _swear_ they booked. Very agitated.” He wiggles the tablet. “Help?”

Joonmyun presses his hand to Kris' elbow. “I have to go handle this. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.” He follows Jongdae out into the ship and Kris is left alone on the bridge.

His effects, what little he'd had, are already in his quarters, and he's not sure he wants to fold himself up into that closet of a room just yet, so he slides behind the navigation console. It's a fairly standard set up, and his knees fit under the desk, which is a relief. He could get used to this.

“Hey, boss – ” He pivots in his chair blinking up at the newcomer. He has to admit, it's nice to see someone who doesn't come up to your elbow. “You're...not boss,” he smiles hesitantly at him. He's young, younger than the rest of the crew Kris has met, with a tan to his skin that defies the darkness of space. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and his thick bangs hang in his eyes. “I guess you're the new navigator?”

“Kris Wu,” he says standing and holding out a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

The kid's grip is just shy of firm. “Kim Jongin,” he says. “I, uh, I handle the engine stuff? I keep the Lady in the air.” He smiles. “Welcome aboard.”

It's such a small thing, but he's not even looking at Kris' ears or tail, and there's something really gratifying about that. “Thanks,” he says. “You've got a nice ship here.”

Apparently, that was the right thing to say. Jongin's smile goes full watt, so bright it's near blinding. Kris blinks. “Yeah, we do,” Jongin says. He pats the door frame and looks up fondly. “She serves us well.”

Hopefully, she'll serve Kris just as well too. Two years is a long time to be stuck on any one boat, but he tries to be positive. “Uh, hey, have you seen the mess hall yet?” Jongin asks him.

Kris nods. “Joonmyun – the captain, I mean, he gave me the tour.”

Jongin scratches at the back of his head. “Ah, well, Yixing's got grub ready, if you wanted to come eat? You're crew now.”

“If you insist,” Kris says, earning himself another smile from Jongin. He is hungry, anyway. With a last look out at the bridge, Kris follows Jongin down to the mess. This is home, now. It's not so bad.

 

 

-

 

 

Their first run is an easy ride out to Tyche. They only have a handful of passengers, and the route is straightforward enough. Kris doesn't have a whole lot to do, but that's okay, too. It's been awhile since he's actually had control over a real ship, so it's kinda nice to ease himself back into it again.

He likes the Lady, he's decided. His room is still a glorified cupboard, but the crew are nice, and he likes the quiet of things, this late at night. He thinks that Minseok is probably still awake, camped out down in security, but he's got the bridge all to himself. He kind of likes it that way, really. It's still and the view of the stars is spectacular.

He's bent over the navigation console, going over their route and tweaking a few things, when he hears noise at the door. “Hey,” Jongin says. His eyes are sleepy, half-open, and he yawns. “What are you doing up?” He flops down in the chair the next console over and rubs at his eyes.

Kris shrugs a shoulder. “Just looking some stuff over.” He curls his tail up into his lap and closes up what he's doing on the screen. “Shouldn't I be asking you that question, though? You look like you're gonna fall over.”

“Couldn't sleep.” Jongin pushes out his bottom lip and scrunches up his face. He looks so young like this, slumped over the communications desk, his hair in his eyes. Kris wonders if he wasn't the captain's kid brother, would he even be out here with the rest of them? Jongin blinks at him. “Is it a cat thing? Shouldn't you want to sleep more?”

“I'm not actually a cat,” Kris points out, but there's no heat there. He knows that Jongin means no harm. “I just like having a bit of space.”

Jongin smiles at him. “It is nice at night.” He straightens and yawns again. “But I'm gonna pass out.” He passes his hand over Kris' head as he passes, fingertips brushing across his ear, and Kris jolts, turning red. He feels the echo of Jongin's touch echo down his spine in a distinctly pleasant way. “Get some sleep, hyung,”

It takes Kris a few seconds to recover. “You too,” he says hoarsely, blinking out at the stars.

Well. That was unexpected.

 

 

-

 

 

“That doesn't look comfortable.”

Kris starts, turning. It's Jongin, sliding onto the stool next to him as he gestures at the cap Kris is wearing. Kris tugs it down self-consciously. “Yeah, well,” he says, “it's better than the alternative.” He's got his tail hidden under his jacket, too, curled around his waist. It's not like he'd be in danger or anything, really, but sometimes he just wants to go out without all the staring.

“Why?” Jongin asks. He takes a second to peer down at Kris' glass and then up again, a smile on his full lips. “Oh, the cat thing?”

Kris shrugs a shoulder, looking out at the rest of the crew. “Yeah, the cat thing.” Jongdae's shameless on the best of days but a little bit drunk, he's practically climbed into Joonmyun's lap, pulling at his lapels and doing his best to stick his hand up Joonmyun's shirt. For a few seconds, Kris debates stepping in, but he sees the colour in Joonmyun's cheeks and the way he curls his fingers around Jongdae's wrist, holding him there and, well. They can sort that out on their own.

“Do you get shit for that a lot?” Kris raises his eyebrows, but Jongin blinks at him, wide-eyed. The Lady Luck is a good ship, and even Jongdae doesn't really give him much trouble anymore, and when he does it's good-natured. But it's Jongin alone who has genuinely never had a problem with Kris' nature. He's never questioned Kris' ability to perform, and Kris can't help but appreciate something like that.

“Just a little,” Kris says dryly. “People see ears and they, uh, kinda think 'brothel'.” After all, what else are hybrids for? Back when scientists had first begun experimenting with splicing animal and human genes, they'd gone straight for gold. What would bring in the most money? The military sector and the sex industry. What else? Of course, things are a little different now. Kris wouldn't be behind the helm of a ship, even a little one, if they weren't. But some things linger.

Jongin turns pink, quickly twisting to focus down on the drink in his hand. “Oh,” he says.

“It's not a big deal,” Kris says, shrugging a shoulder, because it isn't. It's something he's dealt with every day of his life. He's used to it by now. If he's going to go out for a drink with the crew, he's just got to deal with squishing down his ears for a few hours.

Jongin's nose scrunches up, and he frowns. “That sucks,” he says, and Kris laughs. That's a bit of an understatement “I like your ears.” It's not the first time Kris has heard something along those lines, but it is the first time he's heard it accompanied by that unbearably earnest expression. “They're soft.”

At a loss for words, Kris opens his mouth and then closes it again. “Thanks,” he says finally. Jongin smiles at him, soft and sweet, and something shifts unsteadily in Kris' belly.

Before he can say anything else, though, skinny arms are being thrown around his shoulders. “Kris, kitty, buddy,” Jongdae croons, and Kris narrows his eyes. “Please. Please, please, we need a ride back to the ship.”

“Oh, you do, do you,” Kris asks. On Jongdae's other side, visible only when Jongdae wavers out of the way, Jongin is biting back a grin.

“Yes,” Jongdae says seriously. “Look.” He points over at Joonmyun, who is trying very unsteadily to stand again. “Even Captain Responsible's got the wobblies.” He grabs a handful of Kris' shirtfront. “If I don't get to sleep next to that beautiful face because you wouldn't drive us home – ”

Kris holds up a hand and sighs, the corners of his mouth turning up inexorably. “Alright, alright.” He's only had a couple of sips of beer. He supposes this is his punishment for not getting to it fast enough. “I'll get you drunkards home.”

Jongdae pats Kris' cheek, a little too firmly. “You can stay,” he decides, and Kris stands, rubbing at his face. Jongdae abandons him in favour of going back to rescue Joonmyun from where his jacket is entangled in his chair back.

“Are you coming too?” Kris asks, and Jongin shrugs, tipping back his head and downing his drink.

Together, the two of them manage to get their captain and his first mate through the door. Kris glances back, trying to catch sight of Minseok, but he seems to have his hands full. One of the bartenders, young-looking with an up-turned nose and sharp eyes, is sprawled halfway across the bar top, batting his eyelashes and toying with Minseok's tie. Looks like he's got a good night ahead of him.

Jongdae and Joonmyun end up propped up together in the back seat, Joonmyun drooling on Jongdae's shoulder. As Kris pulls the shuttle out and heads back to the ship, Jongin leans over and tugs off his cap for him. After a second's hesitation, he carefully strokes his hand through Kris' hair, fixing it for him. Something rises in Kris' throat, and he realizes after a second that it's the urge to _purr_ , and mortified, he swallows it back.

When he chances a look over at Jongin, he's hunched in on himself, fingers tight around Kris' hat, firmly in his lap.

 

 

-

 

 

Kris feels it hit at the worst possible minute, and his stomach drops. They're out at the fringes of the galaxy, not even a third of the way into their longest run yet, a two month stretch of uninterrupted space before they hit a science station out in the meteor belt. And here Kris is, doing his best to fight off the itch under his skin. It's early, too early, and when he slips back into his quarters and digs furiously through his bag, he comes up empty. He sits back against his bunk and stares at the wall. He's never had to go through a heat without suppressants, at least never without company, and now he's in for the worst few days of his life.

He makes the best use he can of what time he has left before it sets in for real. He double-checks all his charts, ensures that he's got everything charted for over a week, because god knows how long it'll be until he's functional again. It's hard to focus, squirming in his seat, tail lashing, heat arching up his spine, but he's not a teenager anymore. He's totally got this under control.

His last step before he barricades himself in his quarters is a quick stop by the mess to grab a couple days worth of food. There is no way he's coming out before it's all over. He _won't_ let anybody see him like this. He brushes past Jongin on his way back to his rooms, and nods a brief greeting before he's gone. He feels guilty about it, especially when Jongin's face falls, but he's got more important things to worry about right now.

By the time night hits, he can't stand it anymore. He pushes a hand down his pants and it's nowhere near what he needs right now, but it's better than nothing. He jerks off hard and fast, only aiming for release. His head thunks back against the wall when he comes, and the heat under his skin abates, at least for now. He cleans off his hand and rubs at the bruise forming at the back of his skull and thinks dismally of how the next few days are going to go.

He jerks off twice more before he passes out, and each time, it helps a little less. He sleeps fitfully, waking every few hours, sweating and panting and rutting mindlessly against the mattress.

It's been a long while since he's let a heat run its course, and apparently it's hitting him with a vengeance. He gives up on sleep when the clock flashes 0500 hours at him, and he grimaces down at his cock. “C'mon,” he grumbles, “give me a break.” It'd be nice to have some company right now. He's paired off with other hybrids a time or two, and it's nice to be with someone who gets it, but Kris is pretty sure he'd kill for just about any touch that isn't his on his dick. Unbidden, his mind wanders towards Jongin, his full lips and capable hands, and his cock jerks in his grip. Fuck.

He's working his way through a meagre lunch of dry rations when there's a knock on his door. He freezes. “Kris?” Of course it's Joonmyun.

For a second, Kris entertains the notion of ignoring him, just staying locked up in here until his head clears, but he knows that Joonmyun would never let that slide. It'd be far more humiliating if they decide to break down the door. “Just a minute,” Kris calls. He pulls on a pair of pajama pants, grimacing at the drag of fabric against his oversensitive skin, and heads to the door.

He knows he looks a mess, but the way that Joonmyun takes a step back, eyes widening, makes his stomach sink. “Are you alright?” Joonmyun asks tentatively. He reaches out and Kris shies away from his touch almost without thinking, tail curling protectively around his waist. “Nobody's seen you since yesterday.”

This is so embarrassing. Over Joonmyun's shoulder, Kris can see Jongin watching them, eyes wary. It only makes all of this worse. “I'm fine,” Kris sighs, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. The way he shifts must bring his hips into view, because when Joonmyun's gaze drops, Kris can see him startle. Great. “It's just...”

He's not sure what's in Joonmyun's expression right now, but it looks a lot like pity. Kris flushes, his ears twitching back. “You don't have to say a thing,” Joonmyun says. He reaches out like he's going to pat Kris' elbow but catches himself just in time. Kris is grateful. The absolute last thing he needs is to start rubbing himself up on his _ship captain_ like, well. “We'll give you a few days.”

Kris lets his hands drop to cover his groin. “Thanks,” he says with a weak smile. Joonmyun lingers at the door, and Kris has to do his best to reassure him that he's fine, he's got what he needs, even as the itch sets up residence in his belly, hot and insistent. When he finally manages to wave him off, he closes the door and slides to his knees, one hand between his legs. It only takes him a minute or two before he grunts and spills over his knuckles and all over his sweats. More laundry to do. Great.

The second knock on the door makes his shoulders slump and he groans. “I'm fine, Captain, I don't need snacks,” he calls. He knows the man means well but this is a little silly.

“Kris?” Jongin's voice makes Kris' spine straighten with a snap, his cock already rising to attention. Fuck.

“Please go,” Kris says. It comes out like pleading, which it mostly is. The thought that Jongin is right there, behind the door...Kris bites his lip, pushing uselessly at his growing erection. “I'm fine, I promise, just - _please_ go.”

The silence from the other door stretches so long that Kris thinks, for one delirious second, that maybe he's already gone. “What if.” The door is thick, but Kris can hear Jongin shift, sliding down to the floor. His voice is louder. “What if, uh. Do you want a hand?”

It takes all of Kris' power not to moan at that. His cock gives another jerk in his grip and he's so wet again, already. This is unfair. “God, Jongin, you can't – you can't _say_ something like that.” He _can't_. Kris curls in on himself, his tail thumping anxiously against the floor as he tries desperately not to give in to the urge to stroke his cock. It's near impossible now.

“Kris.” Jongin's voice is soft. “Let me help, please let me help, I want to.”

It's so tempting. If Kris does this on his own, it'll stretch longer than it needs to. He could be in for up to a week of this, nothing but his own hand for company. It's not – it's the worst way to start something. It can go so wrong. He's got to spend a year and a half more on this ship and if he somehow messes things up with Jongin, the one guy who's always treated him like a person first and foremost – “Let me in, Kris.”

He's opening the door before he knows it, pants precariously pulled up to cover his modesty. “Jongin,” he says, and this is so humiliating. He must look terrible, he hasn't showered in too long, his hair is awful, but Jongin just nudges him inside the room and closes the door behind him.

Jongin's hands on Kris' bare shoulders send electricity through him and he moans shamelessly. Just that touch is enough to have Kris right on the edge and Jongin stands as if frozen, just taking him in. “Please don't,” Kris says. Heat fogs his head and all he wants Jongin to _touch_ him, just a little. He's wound so tightly it wouldn't take much at this point.

Kris watches Jongin lick over his lips and he shivers, his hands tentatively coming up to hold onto Jongin's elbows, his tail teasing at the hem of Jongin's shirt. “Tell me,” Jongin says, and then he clears his throat. “Tell me what you need.” He looks nervous but determined, and Kris shudders as Jongin tests the waters, brushing his fingers down and across Kris' nipple.

Letting his pants drop to the ground, Kris stumbles mindlessly back until his legs bump up against his bunk, and he sits in a rush. His cock aches and his ears press flat against his head. “I just – ” Words, Wu. He closes his eyes for a second. “Just you. Please.”

He hears the rustle of fabric and when he looks up again, Jongin is shedding his shirt, abandoning it with Kris' pants. He holds one arm across his chest, shy, but he's got no reason for it. Kris stares up at him, mouth open, and he reaches out without thinking, pulling Jongin between his knees. He buries his face in Jongin's toned belly, nosing at the line of his hip and all it takes is the taste of Jongin's skin and a flick of his own wrist before he's coming all over again.

“Whoa,” Jongin says, looking down at him. His head clear, Kris flushes in a way that has nothing to do with Jongin's proximity. “You just...” Slowly, like he's afraid of startling Kris, he slides his hand through Kris' hair, scratching his fingers behind Kris' ear (he inhales sharply when Kris twitches his ear, his expression almost awed) and then coming around to cup Kris' chin. Deliberately, Kris turns and sucks Jongin's thumb into his mouth.

Jongin makes a noise in the back of his throat and then all of a sudden he's in Kris' lap, his hands everywhere. He's a sloppy kisser, but Kris doesn't mind even a little bit, because he can feel Jongin pressing hard and insistent against his hip. One exploratory hand traces the line of his spine before coming down to rest against the base of Kris' tail. He digs his nails in, just a little, and Kris sobs into Jongin's mouth, arching desperately into the touch.

“Hyung,” Jongin says softly, and Kris drags his gaze away from Jongin's lips. He has the most amazing lips, full and lush, and Kris just wants to pull at them with his teeth, see how they look stretched around his cock. “What do you want?” He drops his hand between them and carefully curls his fingers around Kris' cock, pulling gently. “I don't know...I just want to help.”

Even that touch is enough to make Kris wince. He's oversensitive, rubbed raw and as much as he wishes he doesn't have to, he pushes Jongin's hand away. “No, no,” he says, and Jongin immediately pulls away, eyes wide. “Just...” Words are hard. His tongue feels thick. He has to settle for actions.

It takes a bit of manoeuvring, but Kris ends up on his back, Jongin stretched over him. His tail is trapped uncomfortably against the thin mattress, but that discomfort pales when Jongin pushes his thighs apart and settles one hand against his soft belly. Jongin's hesitant when he slides a finger in, eyes careful on Kris' face.

Jongin hasn't done this often before, but what he lacks in experience he makes up for in sweetness. He strokes down Kris' chest as he pushes in a second finger, and when Kris grasps at his wrist and arches up into it, Jongin grins mischievously. Kris yelps when he feels the bite of teeth against his belly. “Jongin,” Kris says warningly, and he can almost see the hesitance seeping away.

“Yes, hyung?” Jongin asks. He's curling his fingers, looking for something, and Kris knows he's found it when pleasure spikes up his spine. Three firm strokes and Kris buckles, spilling onto his belly.

When he manages to wrestle his eyes open again, Jongin is frozen above him, throat working. He hasn't moved, except to pull his fingers out and to press the heel of his hand down against his cock. “Hyung,” he says hoarsely. “Hyung, are you okay now? Or.” It takes a few seconds for Kris to figure it out, but between the way that Jongin's trying so hard to keep himself still, squirming and flushed, it's not too tough to put it together.

Kris straightens, wiping futilely at the mess on his stomach. “No,” he says. It's easier now, that much is certain. The fog has abated and the need has subsided, a quiet buzz at the back of his head. That doesn't mean the want is gone, though. “I still. Uh, stay, please?” Without the heat, it's easier to be self-conscious when he leans in to kiss Jongin again, but it fades when Jongin meets him halfway, just as eager and messy as before.

Carefully, he pushes a hand down the front of Jongin's pants. Jongin flinches and gasps and Kris can't help but grin. He's so hard he's leaking, jolting with every swipe of Kris' finger across the head. He appreciates the clarity he has now, because it means he can watch the way Jongin's eyelashes flutter as he returns the favour.

The sight of him like this, panting into Kris' shoulder, open-mouthed and just as desperate as Kris had felt just a little while ago, has heat curling in Kris' gut that has nothing to do with his genetics. “Please,” Jongin mutters. “Oh, hyung, _please_.”

Kris has got a few inches on Jongin, and more than a few pounds, but he folds up easily enough under Jongin's hands. Jongin pushes in and Kris' breath catches in his throat, his tail coming around to curl around Jongin's thigh, anchoring him.

The stretch is so good, but it's even better when Jongin leans forward to kiss him. Kris isn't flexible, but his genetics help. He hitches his thighs up on Jongin's lean waist and Jongin licks into his mouth, sweet and insistent. Each thrust of his hips makes Kris' toes curl, and he digs his fingers into Jongin's shoulders. They're pressed together, and Kris likes the intimacy of it, the way he can feel every catch and stutter in Jongin's breath. One of Jongin's hands finds its way into his hair again, grazing his ears, and Kris sighs, clenching tightly around Jongin.

That's all Jongin needs. He buries his face in Kris' shoulder and groans, his pace getting erratic before he thrusts in deep and Kris can feel the hot rush of it when he comes. Jongin goes boneless, mouthing a little at Kris' shoulder as he catches his breath, humming, pleased. Stroking a hand down Kris' side, Jongin's eyes slide shut, and as sweet as he looks, Kris is kind of hoping he doesn't pass out. He's still hard and pinned under the weight of Jongin's body, after all.

“Don't worry, hyung,” Jongin mumbles cheerfully. He pulls out and Kris winces at the sensation, but Jongin is already squirming down his body. He replaces his cock with his tongue and Kris grunts in surprise, his knees coming up to bracket Jongin's head. To his credit, Jongin just pushes Kris' hips up higher and noses at his balls. It's artless, and rushed, but Jongin's a quick learner. He scratches his nails at the base of Kris' tail and licks in as deep as he can and Kris comes with a shout.

With this last orgasm, the heat all but vanishes. Kris knows that he'll probably wake up and have to deal with it again but for now, he's blessedly free of it. For a second, he worries that maybe now that they're done, Jongin will leave. Mission accomplished, right? But Jongin just climbs back up and settles his weight on Kris' chest again. There's not enough room for the two of them on this bunk, really, but Jongin doesn't seem to mind, so Kris figures he can let it slide.

He's effectively pinned, but Kris has long arms, and he manages to fish up one of their shirts and clean up the mess on Jongin's face. He's already got a couple of rounds' worth getting tacky on his belly and he feels a little bit disgusting but Jongin's even breathing and the hand he has tangled in Kris' hair is pretty persuasive. He does his best to ignore the mess and relax. Today turned out a lot better than he could've hoped, really. The shower can wait.

He's halfway lulled to sleep by Jongin's hand petting through his hair, relaxed and comfortable, when suddenly it stops. He cracks open an eyelid and finds Jongin staring at him. “What?” he asks, groggy.

Jongin grins at him, bright as the sun. “You were purring,” he explains, and he laughs, bending to press his lips to Kris' jaw.

 _Purring_. “Oh my god.” Kris buries his face in his hands but Jongin peels them away, catching his mouth in a kiss instead. He lets him, putty in his hands. He might be a little bit in love.


End file.
